A Secret Well Kept
by tigey10
Summary: ok basically, i have no idea what to call this for starters, second, i suck at descriptions, third, i know how unlikely it is that this could have happened between them, but me and my bro were trying to create oc's and he gave me a few ideas for his character, and one of the suggestions was being the child of lily and snape, and suddenly a story flowed out. rated M just to be safe.


lily always loved severus snape, he was her first real friend, the one who helped her understand why she was different, he always would have a peice of her heart, but she loved james more, she was willing to do so much for him, but one day, lily and james got into a fight, a bad one, causing them to take a long break.

it was their final year at hogwarts, the year was almost over, only a few more weeks remained. Lily sat at the edge of the black lake, leaning against a tree, and sobbing. james had said some terrible things to her, but she also said some terrible things back. she didn't know if they would get over this one.

"lily, are you ok? i heard about your fight with potter... do you need anything?" lily's best friend since child hood, Severus Snape, asked walking to their special tree.

"oh Severus..." she sniffled and tried to quickly gather herself, wiping her tears away. "i- i'm fine... i'll be ok."

"no you're not lily... you aren't fine." he said walking to her and wrapping her into a huge hug. "i know you to well."

Lily did her best to hide the tears brimming in her eyes, and the lump forming in her throat. severus was right. she wasn't ok. she held her tears as long as she could, but burst into tears once more, burrying her face in Severus's shoulder.

"severus, we fought again, and it was bad, we both said terrible things to each other, and i don't know if we'll be able get through it this time." she sobbed.

"what started the fight this time?" he asked, worried about the girl that always held his heart.

"well... it was about you... james told me he didn't want me to be around you any more becaus he was afraid of your intentions towards me. but i told him you would never do such things to me, that you were my best friend, i deffended you...it got so bad the entire common room heard us yelling at each other." lily explained.

severus felt terrible for being the reason his best friend fought with the boy she had been dating for years, but he was relieved that she would risk everything she had with him, just so that she could still hang out with him.

"i'm so sorry Lily... you shouldn't have risked everything you have with james, just for me." he said as he rubbed her back and rested his head on hers, resisting the urge to kiss even just the top of her head.

"of course i had to severus, if the man i'm with cant stand the idea of me being around my child hood friend, just because he is another man, then he doesn't deserve me." she said, sniffling again, looking up at severus. "i won't let anything get in the way of our friendship." she gave him a small smile.

"he looked down into her magnificent green eyes, and the smile she gave only him, made him melt, he couldn't take it any more. "that means a lot Lily..." he whispered, as he slowly inched closer to her face.

"severus i-" she started but couldn't get herself to finish.

their lips soon met, they both gave in, and eventually one thing lead to another.

that's all it took, was one time, lily was pregnant with severuss child. she didn't know right away, but she had a feeling.

a week after that one time by the lake, James had started apologizing to her, and even after what had happened with severus, her heart still belonged to james, so she and james made up, and had their speacial time.

when severus learned of lily's pregnancy, he was heart broken, slowly drifting away from their once tight friendship. he and lily knew that the current child she was carrying, was without a doubt, severus's, but james didn't know about the one time fling lily had with severus, and was certain, that the child was his.

9 months later, lily had her first child, james was in the room with her, the entire time, and never once, did he suspect that the child wasn't his own.

severus came to visit lily and his child, with a single lily to give her. when he arrived, james gave severus the most wicked glare, as he held severus's child. "what are you doing here? this is supposed to be a family event." james boomed.

"James, i asked him here, he is my best friend, and you promised me..."

james let out a frustrated sigh, and nodded. " yeah i know... i just hoped it would just be us three for a few days..." he said handing the child to his mother.

"why don't you go have celebratory drink with the boys." lily suggested, hoping to have some time alone with severus.

james said nothing, but simply nodded, and grabbed his coat, leaving the house.

once he heard the house door open and close, severus walked calmly over to lily, and looked at their child.

"can i hold him." severus asked hesitantly, kneeling by lily and the small blanket wrapped bundle.

lily nodded, and handed the child to his blood father. terrified of what she was going to tell him next.

"what's his name?" severus asked as he gave a small smile to the child.

"i'm afraid if i tell you severus, you will grow to attached... he can't know who his father really is... james can't know... you can't be his father..." she said shakily. "this is the only time you can see him as such, the only time you can see him at all..."

"lily what do you mean... he is my son, i deserve to spend time with him, don't i?"

"no severus, what we did was a mistake..." she said gently taking the child back. "i'm so sorry severus, but we can't, we can't be a family, if your in the picture... you have to go... before James gets back." she softly sobbed as she turned her back, and stared out the window.

"lily, please, don't do this..." he said approaching her slowly.

she hid her tears well this time, she didn't want to send severus away, she didn't want to ban him from seeing his son, but she knew if he stayed around, and involved, james would figure it out. she gently laid the child in a bassonet, her back still turned to severus.

"i'm sorry severus."

severus lightly grabbed lily by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "lily, i love you... you can't tell me you don;t feel something when i'm here." he said inching his face closer to hers. "if you can honestly tell me you feel nothing, then i'll leave, and never come into your life again. but if something is there, which i'm sure there is, then don't keep me away, run away with me."

lily gave it everything she had not to give in to the feelings she knew she had developed after carrying this man's child for nine months. and she was doing it, she wasn't giving in.

"lily..." severus whispered, and gently leaned in, kissing her, full of passion, and warmth, waiting for her to kiss back.

lily resisted the urge to kiss him back, and when he pulled away, she looked at him with full seriousness.

"see severus... nothing... when we did that before, i was vulnerable, willing to do anything to forget about james. but now, he's all i can think about..." lily said with a lie. she was married to james, she couldn't just leave with the child he thought was his.

severus's eyes started to brimm with tears, how could she not feel anything after that... "lily... you're lying..." he whispered hopefully.

"no severus... i'm not... give your son a kiss goodbye, and leave." she said softly, hoping it had worked.

severous let out a sigh of pain and defeat, walking to the bassonet, kissing his son's head. one day he would know the truth. severus stood straight and looked at lily one last time, hopeful she would change her mind last minute.

"good bye severus."

"good bye lily." and with that he left, never to return to the potter/evans house until three years later, after voldemort attacked.

he walked into the house, it was dark, he saw the lifeless body of James potter, at the bottom of the steps.

"lily?" he asked, slowly walking up the steps, nothing responded back, as he got to the top of the stairs, he heard soft sobs, and loud crying, but not those of lily. he followed the sound, into a nursery, where there was the lifeless body of lily on the floor, a baby, no older then one, standing in a crib, balling his eyes out, and a young boy no older then three, sobbing on lily's chest, that boy must have been his son.

he ran over to the body of his love... trying to embrace her as the tears poured out of his eyes.

"no get away from her!" the three year old yelled in his three year old voice. "don't hurt her anymore!" he tried pushing the tall strange, yet familiar, man away.

"i- i'm not going to hurt her." he said, not getting any closer to lily and his son, not wanting to startle the boy more.

"she was a dear friend of mine... i loved her." he knelt down to the boys eye level. "my name is severus snape. what's yours?" snape tried too keep from crying in front of his son, even if he didn't know who he was.

"...Henry..." the boy said quietly, as he examineed the man.

"do you mind if i..." severus said, gesturing to lily. the boy, henry, scooted over and let severus sit by him.

severus wrapped lily up in his arms. and the boy leaned against him, still crying.

"are you the severus that mommy always told me about?" henry asked.

severus nodded. "i am, what exactly did she say?" he asked as he wrapped the boy into a hug with his mother.

the boy started telling him the stories his mother had told him about her wonderful friend.

"she said she had a secret she was going to tell me in a few weeks while daddy was on buisness... maybe you know!" he said excittedly.

"i do, but now is not the time to tell you henry. for now, just mourn your mother, and stay here untill i return." i said as i stood. "i will be back soon, i just need to go speak with some one who can help."

severus left and got the help of dumbledore, when they returned henry was now holding the one year old named harry.

"Henry, you will be living with severus from now on." dumbledor said calmly to the boy.

"ok i'll get mine and harry's things." he said with a small smile.

"no dear, only you will be going with severus." magonagal said, gently taking harry from the boy. "it is not safe for the two of you to be together. harry will be living with your aunt petunia."

the boy looked sad, but understood, and agreed, after getting his things, and kissing his brother good bye, he followed severus away.

after a year with severus, henry new the truth, he was a snape, not a potter, even if his last name still said he was, it made sense why he and his father didn't get along well, and why he looked nothing like James.

when he went to school he was sorted in to slytherin, the house his father lead, and when harry joined the school, he did everything he could to protect him, harry knew henry was his brother, but he didn't know he was only his half brother.


End file.
